Sharon
Sharon is a petite women who does whatever she wants to do. She is thought to be the strongest creature in Norland. She is known for her love of money and her appetite. Sharon is the master of Richard Archeron, but their relationship has progressed to an unclear state. Appearance Sharon’s golden hair flowed freely, and her long regal dress with a plunging neckline revealed her bare shoulders and much of her snow white bosom. Her complexion was unbelievably fair, and one would have an urge to bite any part of her body if they saw it. Of course, one would choose to lay their teeth upon her full chest if they had a choice, and next would be her face. She seemed seventeen or eighteen at most, with a small face and quiet disposition. The grand mage was the definition of a classic beauty, seated atop the towering crystal throne like a goddess that had just descended. Despite looking like a human, she is of another race. Plot Sharon is the owner, master and lord of Deepblue. Richard is her personal disciple. However, they have developed a complicated relationship with each other. Sharon has a mysterious relationship with Richards mother: Elena.v1ch31B Sharon supports Richard with enormous amounts of money and her influence. She has fought against the Gods of Faelor, ending up wounded and going in to hibernation. She has woken up during Voidbones second attack.Book 7 Chapter 34 Powers Martial arts Sharon has an exceptionally strong body, both in terms of the strength output and resistance. However, her speed left quite a bit to be desired.Book 7 Chapter 39 It was just that Sharon was using the power of laws to compensate, every punch feeling as heavy as a planet. Whenever the Empress managed to land an attack of her own, it felt like she was hitting a mountain. No martial skills to speak of Spells Sharon’s bloodline ability is extremely rare, boosting the power of her summoning spells. It turned the ordinary Summon Red Dragon into Greater Dragon Summon, a spell that could summon both stronger and more dragons than the former.1;71 Other She is also famous for her divination/"statements". She is known to use a balance which uses laws on a level higher than laws of Chaos.Book 7 Chapter 46 Sharon is the first one to use broken portals as missiles: known to be one of the worst disasters in historyBook 7 Chapter 40 Runes Grade 6 rune : [[Deepblue Aria|'Deepblue Aria']] "blue lines were running all along Sharon’s body, like branches with a life of their own as they spread throughout her body before shining suddenly with a faint blue light. Richard’s mind blanked out, filled only with this beautiful blue as his train of thought ground to a halt. He couldn’t think anymore; this beauty before him was beyond words— no, beyond everything. Sharon’s voice came lightly, like it was something that was not of this world. “Did you see that? This is a rune unique to me, the Deepblue Aria. It isn’t complete yet, and I thought I wouldn’t be able to complete it in my lifetime, but now I’m willing to give myself some hope. Richard. If it’s possible in the future, complete it for me.”v1ch31B Relationship Richard -... Gaton -... Duke Solam-... Semi-plane Sharon's semi-plane is loacted in the strongest -- near Norland. Her energy forest absorbs energy from ---, protecting her semi-plane and giving her an endless upply of energy. The semi-plane contains a weyr, or dungeon, full of dragons * the Weyr can recall the dragons soul when it dies Followers Has 15 grandmages she keeps around. They are no longer able to gelp her fight, so they help with keeping order in Deepblue.Book 7 Chapter 42 * Blackgold * Fayr Disciples # Voidbones # Ensio # Minnie Niall level 5 and mage age of fourteen # Randolph Solam level 6 mage age of fourteen. disowned in v1ch19 # Richard Archeron # Steven Solam a dragon warlock v1ch22a # Mountainsea v1ch24c # Yori6;39 Quotes "One must have a dragon’s appetite to earn a dragon’s strength" "My favourite hobby is to leave some trauma in every powerful being that could change the history of Norland”v1ch32 Trivia Her Excellency has a habit of having only one apprentice in every domain, so as to continue passing on her knowledge. Her students are dazzling pearls on the crown of magic, and that is especially true for runemasters.”v1ch27C "When Sharon had just built the Deepblue, the reigning emperor of the Sacred Alliance had already been paying attention to her. The Alliance had gifted her a considerable amount of resources and even helped with military support, just giving away the region around Floe Bay for her to own. In exchange, she was placed in charge of blocking the North's advance and also couldn’t enter Faust. The latter clause was so that she wouldn’t interfere in the Alliance’s internal affairs when she grew into the dominating power she would soon become"Book 7 Chapter 42 ----- Sharon(2.0).jpg|Option 1 Ssharon.jpg|Option 2 Which picture looks more like Sharon? Option 1 Option 2 ----- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Deepblue Category:Non-human Category:Epic being Category:Harem